Accidents Happen
by Talented Torture
Summary: Somthing happens to Kyo at the hands of Yuki, now Akito has punished the young boy severely. Who comes to the rescue? Pleas review!!
1. Default Chapter

"Argh! You stupid mouse! Hold still so I can hit you!"  
"Hm…You'd like that wouldn't you…obviously you can't hit a moving target."  
"Damn you!" said Kyo throwing a punch at Yuki, and missing by a mile. "URGH! I am SO sick of you!! Damn it!"  
"Shut up Kyo. What's wrong…Pouting because you cant hit meee?" Yuki cooed. "Grr…hold still and fight me you wimp!" yelled Kyo as Yuki dodged another of his punches.   
  
Suddenly Yuki swung his leg from the side and landed an extremely hard blow to Kyo's chest. Kyo fell backwards onto the ground hard. At first he was resting on his elbows, but it wasn't long before he collapsed the rest of the way down. Kyo had a very sharp pain in the right side of his chest. He was struggling to take in a breath. "Get up and finish what you started Kyo!" Yuki yelled still full of rage. He didn't notice Kyo struggling to breathe. Or the fact that the neko's lips had begun to take on a bluish tinge. When Kyo didn't respond to Yuki's demand, the nezumi began to get concerned. "K-Kyo? C'mon…Get up!" suddenly Kyo grabbed his chest and gasped loudly, arching his back.   
  
When Yuki stepped up to the paling boy, Kyo gurgled and spit up a bunch of blood down the side of his cheek. "Oh my God! What have I done?! SHIGURE!!!! GET OUT HERE!!" Yuki turned back to the trembling red head that was struggling to breathe and/or scream in pain. Tears streamed down his face. "Kyo? Kyo I'm sorry…Whatever happened…I'm sorry!"   
  
Shigure came running out of the house followed by Haru and Tohru. "Oh my god! Yuki what happened??" asked Shigure kneeling next to the injured boy. "I- I guess I hit him too hard! I don't know!"   
"Tohru, go call Hatori! Hurry!" Tohru ran off back into the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki, who was in a daze, was snapped out of it when he heard another gasp and an ear- piercing scream. Kyo then choked, spitting up more blood.   
  
It wasn't long before Hatori pulled up in his car and came rushing in through the front gate. He knelt next to Kyo and immediately put a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.  
  
Yuki watched as Kyo shut his eyes tight when Hatori lifted his shirt and began to poke around on his chest. A tear rolled down from Kyo's eye. Finally after a long 2 and a half minutes Hatori spoke up. "He's got a broken rib. It's turned and punctured a hole in his lung. I can't do anything more for him here, he needs to go to a hospital right now." Yuki's heart skipped a beat. He felt so guilty.   
  
So he ran. He swished past Hatori and Shigure out the front gate and ran. He ran along the main road to the Sohma House until that is what he reached. Pushing past the heavy gate doors, he rushed up to the door and knocked like mad. Akito answered. The gaunt boy was startled as Yuki pushed his way into the house and buried his head in Akito's shoulder, crying. "Yuki? What on earth has you so troubled?" Akito asked Stroking Yuki's soft hair. "I- I hurt him! I kicked him in the chest now he's coughing up blood he has a broken rib- punctured lung."   
  
After hearing the news Akito suddenly growled. He grabbed Yuki by the hair and began to drag him off down the hall. When Yuki realized where they were headed he began to struggle to get away. But it was no use Akito's grip on his hair was too painful to slip away from him. He threw him into the small room and Yuki curled up in the corner as usual. While Yuki was getting as deep into the corner as he could, Akito walked over to a cabinet and took out a whip. "Take off your shirt Yuki." Yuki didn't fight it. He obeyed hoping he would get struck a few less times if he did.   
  
~*~  
Back at Shigure's house, Hatori had given Kyo a sedative and the ambulance had arrived. After Kyo was transferred safely to a backboard, he was put in the ambulance and the paramedics left with him, Hatori, Shigure, and Tohru following in Hatori's car.   
  
~*~  
Finally after a long ride, Kyo and the others arrived at the hospital. Kyo was taken into surgery and Hatori went with them. Shigure and Tohru went and sat down in the lobby.   
  
~*~  
  
It had been several hours, Yuki had been whipped so many times that his skin was peeling off in some areas, others were bleeding. And others just stung like hell. Yuki had given up on fighting Akito. Now he just lay there twisted, half laying on his side, half laying on his chest.   
  
~*~  
  
During Kyo's surgery Hatori cut open his side and re set the bone and then another doctor drilled a pin into place.   
  
While they were waiting in the lobby, Tohru had fallen asleep with her head in Shigure's lap. He just sat there calmly stroking her hair. When he looked up again He saw Hatori walking towards them. Gently he shook Tohru awake. She opened her eyes and looked around realizing that she had been using Shigure for a pillow. "Oh! I'm Sorry Shigure! I guess I fell asleep! Forgive me. Shigure was about to say it was ok, but Hatori was within talking distance and he walked up to the two and said "Kyo is out of surgery, you may come and visit him, he should be waking soon."  
  
~*~  
  
After Akito was done whipping, and beating Yuki, he turned and closed the door to the empty room and locked it. He smirked and walked off to go have dinner…The same dinner that Yuki would be getting none of because of his stupidity. Yuki just lay there, eyes closed, tears threatening to fall from their place under his eyelashes.   
  
~*~  
  
When Tohru walked up to the bed where Kyo lay she thought to herself "He looks so fragile. But he's always been so strong. It all so strange…' Tohru reached out and brushed Kyo's orange hair from his eyes. It was then that Kyo stirred. He furrowed his brow and turned his head to the left by a millimeter. "Stop…" he mumbled. Although he was being rude, Tohru still managed to smile because he was awake.   
  
It wasn't long before he opened his eyes and looked around. He took a deep breath in and rubbed the left side of his face with his hand.   
  
~*~  
  
Within the next week, Kyo had come home. Everyone- especially Tohru were also anxious for Yuki to decide that he wanted to come home from the Sohma House too. He had been away so long that even Kyo couldn't stand it and he volunteered to go get him and bring him home. Hatori, who had been invited to stay so he could keep an eye on the redheaded boy, drove him back to the main house.   
  
Kyo went to Yuki's old room. Nobody there. Then he checked the basement, nobody there either. Kyo checked every room in the house. The one he saved last was the one he feared to open the most. Grabbing the key from the hook by the door, Kyo unlocked the wooden double doors and peeked inside. It was too dark to see anything so he turned the light on.   
  
There was Yuki, lying on the floor, curled into a ball, shivering. Akito had taken Yuki's shirt after it ripped while he was whipping him. Yuki's expression was one that showed fear and pain, and anticipation. Horrible anticipation. Kyo took a deep breath and walked into the room. He knelt next to the lithe, form and placed his hand over Yuki's. The boy jumped and tucked his hand under his chest. Kyo pulled back Yuki's bangs to look into his eyes and he was met with tears and bruises. Yuki had a split lip too. When the frail boy realized that someone was looking him over he pushed off with his hands and struggled to sit up, it ended up that his head just wobbled around before he gave up and collapsed back down again.  
  
Kyo took off his blue hoodie and set it aside for a moment, he then reached out and lifted the boy by his upper arms, onto his chest. Yuki sat in Kyo's lap and curled into the warmth. Kyo then grabbed his hoodie and wrapped it around Yuki.   
  
The two sat like that for a long Time, Yuki resting his head under Kyo's chin, Kyo rocking Yuki back and fourth for a long while.   
  
After it had gotten dark outside, Yuki finally looked up at Kyo and said "Kyo, I'm so sorry. You scared he so bad, I didn't mean for it to happen…I- I love you Kyo… I really do… I love you…" 


End file.
